Stars
by RevolutionSasuSaku
Summary: It's been 3 months since Atem left for the After life and Tea is looking for comfort in the stars.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters, all rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi.**

* * *

They said that darkness was bad and scary but yet, the stars was one of the most beautiful things to ever sit and watch, and they could not shine without it. You could watch them for hours, days, weeks and never get tired of them, but it was also something you didn't really had the chance to see as often as you liked because they came out at night, when you are sleeping and you can only dream about them. The sun itself was a star, and because of it we can live in the light.

The stars were the reason she wasn't scared of the night, instead, she loved it and waited for it to come everyday with arms wide open. They helped her calm, they helped her think better and most importantly, they made her dream. Some people say that stars are the souls of the dead, some others say that up there, above the skies, it's heaven or the so called afterlife. Either way, that means that he is up there as well and watching over her and their friends.

They also say that if you see a start falling, you can make a wish and it will come true. But even if it doesn't, the thought and only, gives you hope to fight and try to make it come true. If she believes enough and wish to see him again, can her wish really come true? Is it that possible? But yet, travelling with him for so many years, she had learned that everything's possible. She had seen card monsters coming to life, she had travelled 5000 years in the past when pharaohs existed and when magic wasn't just a myth, and she had go to Atlantis and found the truth behind all the stories. So much had happened that she thought she would never live even in her wildest dreams. A star that can make her wish come true sounded so real right now.

It's been already 3 months since Atem left but she still remembers it like it was only yesterday and it still hurts the same, but she had get used to it. And that was the worst part. Hurting so much for so long that there comes one that you say 'I've got used to it'. She didn't feel that way though. For her, hurting meant that she still loved him, that her heart still belonged to him, and as long as her heart belonged to him, he would live forever.

She was in the park, in the bridge were she came with Atem on their date and she was wondering what he was doing right now. Was he in his palace? Was he with his ancient friends? Was he sleeping? Was he happy? Did he missed her? So many questions and not even one answer.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, she saw a star falling. Wow, what a luck! She then noticed another star falling and then another one and in no time, the night sky was full of stars who were falling. She got up and looked at the sky with eyes wide open. What was happening? She looked around and everyone was as shocked as she was, if not more. Every single person stopped and looked up to the sky to admire the magical event that they would probably never see again and they made a wish. She looked up again and got lost in the view and her thoughts.

All the memories she shared with Atem came back to her, from the day he saved her to the day he left. And she now realizes that they didn't have the chance to spent a lot time together, even after all these years that they knew each other, but it was okay, for they were enough to keep him in her mind and heart. She gazed at the people around and watched as the couples were hugging and kissing and she smiled sweetly at the lovely view. It was a magical night! She only wished Atem was here to see it with her. Tea smiled and looked at the sky again. She then closed her eyes and made her own wish.

"I wish Atem could come back to us." She whispered and she opened her eyes again as a tear fell down her face.

She knew that this, might wasn't impossible, but it was indeed a wish that could hardly come true. Probably never but there was nothing wrong in having hope. Hope was all she had left with, that was the only thing that made her keep going, the hope that one day she will see him again.

"Tea." A familiar voice called her, making her froze. ' _No, this can't be, it's just my imagination. It can't be true, right?'_

Slowly, she turned around and gasped in pure shock at what, or better, who she was standing in front of. There he stood, Atem, starring back at her, smiling. He was wearing his Egyptian clothes and he looked stunning as always. Tea was looking at him with wide eyes and she was trying to hold back her tears but that was truly impossible.

"A-Atem?" She finally forced to say.

"It's me." He said as he nodded.

Tea stood there looking at him for a few minutes to figure out what was happening. She couldn't believe it, was he really there? Was it her imagination? Or maybe had she lost her mind? Perhaps, it was a dream? Yeah that must be it. She was dreaming, there was no other explaination.

"Am I dreaming?" She asked and deep down she was hoping that she was wrong.

"No, Tea. It's true, I'm here!" He repied and took a few steps closer to her.

"But..But how?" She asked confused.

"It's a long story."

"I have time." Tea answered quickly making Atem smile.

"A few days ago, I made a wish to the stars. I wished I could come back and live a normal life with you..all of you." He stopped for a moment. Tea nodded in sign he coould continue. "The stars heard my wish, as did the Gods and saw that I wasn't happy and they decided to make me a gift as a thank you that I sacrificed my life and saved the world, well, quite enough times and they told me that only if someone else wished for me to come back as well, my wish would come true. And you did! You send me free for a second time." Atem explained.

Tea thought about all these and she just couldn't believe it. It was too good to be true. Atem was here, he was back! She couldn't hold it back anymore. She cried and fell in his arms hugging him and keeping him close to her, afraid that he would leave her again. Atem smiled and hugged her back. He longed to hold her again. After a while, Tea pulled back to look at him but she didn't let go.

"Why someone else had to wish for you to come back and they couldn't just make your wish come true? It's kind of the same wish after all." Tea asked. Atem was about to answer when he noticed something and smiled.

"Why don't you ask them yourself?" He asked, smirking.

"Ask who?"

"The stars." Atem said, turning her around and hugging her from the back.

Tea looked from Atem back to the sky and once again, she gasped in shock when she saw little lights coming towards her and she guessed that it was the stars. The lights had a color of white with a little blue inside and they were almost as big as her hands. Once they aproached her, they made a circle around her and Atem. Tea looked at Atem confused as to what she should do now. Atem noticed her gaze and spoke.

"Tea should like to know, why someone else had to wish for me to come back and you didn't just make my wish come true." He said and one of the stars came closer to them.

 _"It is because the wish had to be done from a living person and it had to be a wish from the heart."_ The star answered. Tea looked at the star stunned at how beautiful it was.

"W-Why from a living person?" Tea asked.

 _"Because the dead cannot make wishes." The star replied._

"And why instead of falling one star so I could make the wish, all stars suddenly started falling?"

" _In order to make the wish come true, we all needed to help, especially the Gods. Without them, we could never make it happen. Bring someone back from the dead is not easy."_ The star explained. _"But we tried it because we saw how sad Pharaoh Atem was. He sacrificed his life to save the world. He sealed his soul and he was trapped within the Millenium Puzzle for thousands of years. It was only fair to make him a gift as a thank you for everything he has done for the world."_ Tea nodded. She could now understand why this big event happened.

"Thank you.." She paused "for bringing him back to me." Tea thanked the stars.

 _"You're welcome."_ The star said at Tea _. "Have a nice life Pharaoh Atem."_

"Thank you, I will always be greatful. And please, don't call me that. I'm no longer a Pharaoh, my time as a King is long gone."

" _As you wish..Atem"_ After that, all the stars started going back to the sky were they belong but before they were completely gone, they changed Atem's Egyptian clothes to modern ones. To be more specific, to the ones he was wearing at his date with Tea.

Tea was looking at Atem's clothes changing and smiled. Now, everything was back to normal.

"Like our date huh?" Atem said.

"Yeah. Only that back then, you didn't have your own body." Tea said.

"And now that I have it?" Atem asked with his smirk adorning his face and he took a few steps towards Tea. Tea stood still, looking at him, not knowing what to do or say. Was he flirting with her? Atem? Flirting?

"I-I d-don't k-know." Tea stutter and took a few steps back but her back touched the irons that prevented from falling in the water. Atem took that chance and placed his hands in both of her sides, holding the irons. He was dangerously close to her, so much that their chests were touching and she could feel his breath against her. Her heart was pounding like crazy and her breathing became faster.

"I think you do." He said and crushed his lips on hers. Tea responded almost immediately and placed her arms around his neck and he placed his arms around her waist. And just like that, with them kissing under the night sky and the stars guarding them, they knew that this was the beginning of a new start.


End file.
